Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for fastening a domestic appliance in kitchen cabinetry or the like. The fastening element has a connecting element for connecting both to the domestic appliance and to at least one unit part of the kitchen cabinetry that is disposed adjacent to the domestic appliance.
Fastening tongues or lugs that project forward in the horizontal direction and are provided with bores for accommodating screws are usually provided for the installation of a domestic appliance, for example a dishwasher, in the kitchen cabinetry or the like beneath a counter top. A plurality of screws are screwed from beneath, through the bores of the fastening tongues or lugs, into the counter top located above, and projecting in relation to the front side of the appliance, the domestic appliance being fastened in this way. This works with counter tops that are produced from a timber material, but not with counter tops made of marble or stone.
For fastening a domestic appliance beneath a counter top of the kitchen cabinetry according to German Utility Model DE 296 21 598, the counter top being produced from stone materials, it is thus possible to use a connecting element for the connection both to the domestic appliance and to at least one adjacent unit part of the kitchen cabinetry. The connecting element has two fastening regions, of which one is to be screwed either to the underside of the front overhang of the counter top or to the lateral overhang, in relation to the domestic appliance, of adjacent unit parts and the other is to be connected releasably in a form-fitting manner to the domestic appliance.